Fragments
by C.T Macabre
Summary: When Jo Taylor went missing, everyone was left scarred by the memory of the blonde that was so loved. Now, a year on Logan Mitchell discovers that Jo had been hiding a secret, a secret that led to her disappearance. So now Logan takes it upon himself to find out what really happened to Jo, and in the process learns what things the people closest to her are really capable of.
1. Chapter 1

**I just read over this chapter and cried.  
The grammar is cringe worthy so I went through and edited everything in a rush, so I apologize to everyone who've already read this and had to suffer through that. **

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Come on Carlos, you can do it, almost there, yes!"

James threw a fist into the air as Carlos managed to shove the last of the note into the locker, grinning at his shorter Latino friend. Carlos only rolled his eyes at his friend's enthusiasm, letting a small smile tug at his lips.

"James, calm down, you're more excited than I am."

"Well you should at least flash a grin Carlos, you've been talking about doing this for months now."

"I know, I know…" muttered Carlos, leading James away from the locker, hoping that Logan hadn't seen him, wanting to remain as inconspicuous as possible. He knew James was right and that in hindsight he should be more excited but all Carlos felt was a tangle of nerves and giddiness. He didn't know how Logan would react to his note, he could only hope the outcome was positive. Three months ago Carlos had admitted to his best friend that he liked Logan and since then James had pestered him to do something about it, and now finally he had, he just hoped it wouldn't be something he'd live to regret.

"So what exactly did you write?" James asked as the two headed ever further from Logan's locker, Carlos eager to avoid the brunette until he had to meet up with him at the place specified in Carlos' note.

"I just asked if he'd meet me outside the school at four today, will that be a problem James?"

James stuck his tongue out at the Latino in defiance, extracting a comb from his jean pocket and absently running it through his already perfect hair.

"Do you think he'll show up?"

Carlos shrugged, "I don't know, I just hope he will."

"Well how could he possibly resist that charm of yours?" Asked James, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Well I didn't exactly but put my name on it…" The Latino trailed off, staring down at the floor.

"What?" Exclaimed James, "are you serious? Now he's going to think there's some creep wanting to meet him after school, it'll look so suspicious!"

"Yeah well I wasn't exactly feeling that confident!" Retorted Carlos, "I didn't want him to come looking for me…"

James rolled his eyes, "whatever Carlos, but don't say I didn't tell you so when Logan calls the police on you."

Carlos gave his taller friend a final shove before rounding a corner and heading away, determined not to let James have the satisfaction of seeing him blush.

"Just remember, don't show up in a white van, it won't go down well!"

Carlos turned and glared at James,

"Yeah well that bronzer makes your face look like an orange!"

* * *

"So you just found it in your locker huh?"

Logan nodded in answer, eyes glued to the small slip of paper as Camille leant over his shoulder, muttering under her breath as she read.

"Sounds kind of creepy" she muttered, "you know, meet me outside the school at four? Just seems suspicious."

"I don't know" Logan murmured, tilting his head, "I think its genuine."

"What makes you think that?" Asked Camille, hands settling on her hips as Logan turned to face her, "what if this is some kind of prank or something?"

Logan shook his head, "its not like anyone as anything against me…"

"Well you never know" said Camille, "I bet there are some people who aren't so thrilled with your, you know, preferences…"

Logan rolled his eyes, "regardless, I'm going to see who this mysterious person is, I'm curious."

"Well you've got an hour to kill before they show up so do you want me to wait around with you?"

Logan shook his head at Camille's offer, "no I'm fine, I've got homework I need to get done anyway."

"Are you sure?" She asked, "I don't mind staying, really. "

The brunette smiled at her, "honestly Camille, I'm fine, just go home, I'll call you tonight okay?"

"Alright" she said with a small smile of her own. With a brief hug and a wave the two parted, Camille heading for the school entrance, Logan to the library.

* * *

By Logan's watch it was three fifty-five, he knew it'd only be minutes before the anonymous writer would arrive. A small breeze had picked up outside the school gates and leaves danced past him on the wind, some less graceful ones scraping along the pavement. Among them was a sheet of paper, swirling about and as it continued in its dance Logan caught a glimpse of what was printed on it. The face was easy enough to recognise, for the majority of the past year it'd been stuck up on every available space around town. Jo Taylor; the girl that had disappeared. Logan remember her, he'd seen her around school from time to time, although he'd never spoken to her much. She had been one of those girls that everyone had loved so naturally everyone had been shocked when she'd been reported missing, having never had come home from school one afternoon. After about a year of fruitless searching the police had closed the investigation and the Taylors had moved away, leaving everything to return to more or less the way it had always been. Jo had just slowly faded away, the ones that had been closest to her even returned to their usual antics.

"Hey, watch out!"

Logan turned, but by that time it was already too late.

With a surprised gasp someone collided forcefully into him, throwing him off his feet and to the concrete ground, books flying in all directions.

Logan heard tentative steps approach the place where he was sprawled on the ground, groaning from a pain that shot up through his leg.

"Are you okay?"

Logan nodded silently in reply and rolled over onto his back, taking the hand that had been offered to him. Slowly he was pulled back up to his feet.

"I'm really sorry about that, I didn't see you until it was too late."

Looking up Logan was met was deep brown eyes and a sheepish smile that sent shivers rolling up his back.

"No, no, it's okay" said Logan, bending down to gather his books hurriedly, hiding the blush that had crept up his cheeks.

"Here, let me help you." Two others joined Logan's hands as he collected the last of the books and when he stood up again, Carlos Garcia handed him the few he'd picked up.

"I'm so sorry," he repeated, staring down at his scuffed shoes.

Logan smiled, "as I said, its fine, were you the one who left me the note?"

The brunette thought it would be easier if he was blunt.

Glancing up, Carlos blushed, "yeah…"

"So, did you want to talk about something?" Logan asked, dumping his books on a nearby bench and taking a seat, inspecting the covers of each one.

"Well yeah, but now that I think about it, its not really important…"

"Well I'm here now so you might as well try me" Logan smiled up at the Latino again as he picked up another book to inspect.

Carlos shifted his weight from foot to foot. Now that he was here he wasn't sure he'd be able to say what he wanted to say, be able to admit how he felt about Logan; his heart was hammering wildly against his chest and his knees felt weak, on the verge of buckling.

"Oh, doesn't look like this one fared too well." Logan held up a book with a wry smile, its spine having detached from the main body.

"Did I do that? I'm so sorry, I can pay for a new one." Carlos stared at the book in mild horror, although grateful for the change in subject.

"No, that's fine, this one has had its day anyway."

"But there must be some way I can make it up to you then?" Asked Carlos, he knew the line sounded clichéd but he was now eager for Logan not to discover his reasons for setting up this meeting.

For a moment Logan didn't answer but somewhat suddenly his eyes shifted to the skateboard that Carlos had tucked under his arm, a smile creeping up his lips.

"Well there might be one thing…"

"What?" Asked Carlos, "I'll do anything."

"Would you teach me how to skate?" Asked Logan, smirking now.

Carlos hesitated for a moment before answering, caught off guard by the question.

"Yeah, sure I would."

"Would you teach me something now?"

Carlos couldn't help but smile as he answered, "Sure."

* * *

"So who was that boy with you?"

Logan glared at his mother, who's eyes were planted firmly on the road ahead, hands gripping the steering wheel of the car at the advised ten and two positions.

"Just a guy from school mum, nothing to get excited over, I don't even know him that well."

Joanna's deep red lips curled into a sly smile, "are you sure he isn't your boyfriend?"

"What? No!" Logan felt his cheeks grow hot at the prospect.

"Well why not?" She asked, "he sure seemed fond of you."

"How could you possibly know that?" Logan questioned, "he barely knows me, I think that's probably the first time we've even spoken."

"So he's definitely not your boyfriend then?"

Logan sighed, "no mum, he's not my boyfriend and he won't be becoming my boyfriend anytime soon."

"Does that mean you don't like him either?" Joanna looked shocked, giving Logan a sideways glance.

"No I don't not like him, as I said I don't even really know him…"

Joanna looked disappointed; "you two just looked so cute together… Logan you have to at least admit he's an attractive boy."

Logan rolled his eyes and waved his hand dismissively, "yeah, I guess."

"Would you at least consider dating him?"

"Mum!"

"Okay, sorry, just a thought."

The two sat in silence for a time, Logan picking up the conversation once more,

"You know you didn't have to pick me up, I could have caught a bus home."

"I know" Joanna replied, "I was just on my way past, and anyway I need to drop in on the old Taylor house, I've finally got a buyer lined up so you can help me take out the 'for sale' sign."

"Someone is buying that place? Who?" Logan was genuinely surprised, no one in town even ventured near the abandoned home anymore, afraid of old wounds resurfacing.

"Some business man from Connecticut or Maine, him and his wife seem pretty set on purchasing."

"How much?" Logan asked, staring at his mother.

"Enough to earn me a decent commission" she smiled widely with a small laugh, "now, how was school?"

* * *

The large, airy house that once belonged to the Taylor's looked more or less similar to the others that lined the street, the mundane façade not portraying any hint of the painful memories that were held inside. The for sale sign stood sentry, staked on the unkempt front lawn, Joanna giving a satisfied sigh as she produced another almost identical sign from the trunk of her car, the only difference being the word 'sold' in large bold print dominating the space. Logan wandered up towards the porch, staring down at the sprigs of ivy that had begun to cling to the cracked railing and columns.

"Hey mum, do you mind if I take a look inside?"

Joanna shook her head, tossing Logan a key, "just don't be too long, I don't want to be waiting."

Logan couldn't say why but he felt a burning curiosity to see inside the home that was once inhabited by Jo Taylor, a girl he had barely known. Seeing that missing poster earlier on had brought thoughts of the bubbly blonde girl to the forefront of his mind and now the brunette couldn't shake off the haunting thought of her. With a muted creak the door swung open to reveal a bare entry hall, dust motes hanging suspended in the musty air. With hesitant steps Logan crossed the threshold, floorboards squeaking underfoot.

At one time all the rooms would have held a homey feeling but now, as Logan walked slowly through them, they were cold, blank and impassive, not a hint of the fact that once a happy family had lived there.

Logan found Jo's room easily enough, the only one in the house where the walls were painted in a lavish pink. That poster had sparked a morbid curiosity within the brunette, one he felt he needed to satisfy; to see a piece of Jo Taylor, just to convince himself that at one time, the glamorous blonde with high aspirations had existed and wasn't simply a figment of Logan's imagination. The room, just like all the previous was completely empty, devoid of any furniture, high paned windows on the opposite side of the room spilling a warm yellow light into the empty space. As Logan moved further into the abandoned space his foot caught on something, causing him to stumble. With a gasp he fell, catching himself on the nearby windowsill. After a few moments he regained his balanced and turned to inspect what had caused his fall. One of the floorboards, varnished a dark mahogany colour had risen from its place, jutting up further than any of the others. With his foot Logan tried to push it back into place but it wouldn't budge. Crouching down, Logan carefully threaded his fingers underneath it and pulled up, watching with surprise as the whole board extracted itself from the floor. Beneath was a dark, shallow space that may have once held something small and square but now, in its place were only a few pages, cramped with scrawled writing. With a shaking hand Logan reached into the space and raised the pages to his eyes for inspection. The first two words on the top of the first page had Logan raising his eyebrows, the discovery had suddenly become interesting. Although the writing in some places was barely legible the title made it quite clear.

_Dear Diary,_

He knew he shouldn't but Logan's curiosity was burning brighter than ever before and he couldn't resist the temptation of reading on.

_I'm so scared. I just don't know what to do anymore. Should I tell someone? No, I don't think that's such a good idea, I got myself into this mess, I need to get myself out._

Logan tore his eyes from the page. What could Jo have possibly been scared of? He looked up at the date in the right hand corner of the page, realising that the entry had only been written a few weeks before her disappearance.

"Logan! Come on, let's go!"

At the sound of his mother's voice Logan jumped to his feet and carefully put the floorboard back in place, tucking the diary pages into his jean pocket and dashing out of the room. To Logan it seemed that Jo Taylor had a secret, and he was eager to find out what that secret was.

* * *

"Why do I fail at life?"

"Don't be stupid Carlos, you just didn't have the best luck."

"No, this is a legitimate question, why do I fail at life?"

"Yeah Carlos, why do you fail at life?"

Kendall elbowed James sharply in the side as Carlos paced back and forth before them, muttering furiously under his breath.

"I mean I had him right there, I could have told him everything but he just looked so casual and I got intimidated and then I freaked out and I couldn't say anything!"

Carlos stomped a foot on the ground, turning to face his two closest friends.

"Carlos, don't worry, you can always try again, next time just go for it, don't hesitate."

Carlos grumbled some more before beginning to pace again, James only rolled his eyes.

"Carlos," Kendall began again, "don't get so worked up about this, just talk to him again tomorrow."

"He's right you know," said James, "just talk to Logan again tomorrow, tell him how you feel then, and then he'll fall into your arms and you can be all cutesy and in love with each other."

Kendall elbowed James again, this time James responding with a glare, "what? I'm only being truthful."

"Maybe you guys are right," Carlos sighed, "I guess I'll have to man up and tell him tomorrow."

* * *

**Chapter two should be up soon, so if you liked it make sure to review :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay, Chapter two! Sorry about the long wait, after writing the first chapter I realised I actually hadn't planned anything so I needed to plan everything out so this story would actually make sense.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Logan laid out the diary pages on his desk, there were three in total; the one he'd read at the house and two others, one which had an older date written in the right hand corner and the other, a more recent one. Logan picked up the older entry, squinting as he read.

_I found out about Kendall today, I can't believe he'd do something like that to me; I thought that our relationship actually meant something to him. He doesn't even seem sorry, he told me that if I ever breathed a word to anyone, it'd be the last thing I ever did.  
_  
Logan's eyes widen in disbelief; Kendall had threatened Jo? The two were what most of the school had considered the perfect couple; everybody loved their love. The brunette wondered exactly what Jo had discovered about her long time boyfriend; it obviously must have been something pretty dire. Logan remembered how traumatised Kendall had been when his girlfriend had first disappeared; could it have all just been an act? Was this the secret Jo had mentioned in her other entry? Logan couldn't answer either question, all he could do was theorise. Shaking his head, the brunette picked up the most recent entry, the longest of the three.

_Oh god, everything is such a mess, I don't know what to do. I said I'd try to get myself out but how can I possibly do that? They know I know, I can't deny it. I'm in way over my head. I was only trying to protect a friend, but I guess now I need to protect myself. I'm a threat to them and a danger to myself. My mother always said I was much too curious and I guess she was right. I was poking my nose where it didn't belong, even if it did concern a friend and now I'm worried I'm going to pay the price for it._

With a shaky hand Logan stuffed the entries into one of his desk draws, suddenly eager to have them leave his sight. The brunette felt scared; scared for Jo, scared for himself; as if, by having this information he himself was now in danger.

Logan's mind drifted off to what the next day held; specifically the skateboarding lesson in the afternoon. He was still slightly curious about what the Latino had wanted to tell him so badly, but when presented with the chance had instead backed down. Logan wondered what someone like Carlos Garcia, someone he'd never spoken to until yesterday would have to tell him. Logan forced the speculations from his mind, at the moment they seemed trivial, the brunette had learnt something about the missing girl that he doubted the police even knew; she seemed to have expected something bad to happen. Carlos suddenly came to the forefront of his thoughts again. He'd been one of Jo's close friends along with James, Kendall, Lucy, Stephanie and Jett. It was possible that all of them knew more than they had ever let on about Jo's disappearance, and now it seemed that it was more than likely that Kendall could have even been involved in it.

Logan's curiosity was burning brighter than ever before; he felt he needed to find out what had happened to the blonde he never knew, like he somehow owed it to her because no one else seemed to care any longer.

Logan knew for a fact that Carlos knew a lot more about Jo than he did but the brunette didn't think he'd take the risk of asking, especially since they'd really only just met. Logan figured he have to bide his time and in due course he'd be able to ask about Jo Taylor, and then maybe, just maybe he'd be a step closer than everyone else to finding out what had happened to the seemingly perfect girl.

* * *

Darkness. Cold and darkness pressed against Logan from all sides. He couldn't hear, couldn't see and still the pressure grew. He could feel himself being pulled, but in which direction he couldn't say. The cold bit into his skin like fangs and darkness swirled before him, hindering his sight like a blindfold. Logan thrashed but still the frozen dark encircled him, refusing to let him out of its clutches. He grabbed for purchase but found none, only being pulled further and further away from any hope of escape. He went to screech but as soon as he opened his mouth the shadows and cold rushed in, forcing their way down his throat and into his lungs, taking what little air he had left. Fear squeezed at his heart as his last breath left in the form of an almost crystal-like spherical bubble, which rose up above his head to disappear into the eerily silent void he was lost in. He tried to breath in but only succeeded in letting more of the cold rush into his lungs; leaving him no choice but to close his eyes and let death take him by the hand.

Logan gasped for breath as he jolted awake, eyes quickly growing accustomed to the dark of his room. Unshed tears stung at his eyes, the brunette blinking and letting them spill over to stain his pale skin. He wiped them away and took in a deep breath.

"I was dreaming, it was only a dream, I was dreaming."

He glanced at his radio clock; its glowing digits the only source of light. It was quarter to three in the morning. Sighing, the brunette let his head fall back against the pillow and forced his eyes closed, he knew he needed to sleep but he was terrified of slipping back into that endless void.

* * *

"James, please, what if somebody walks in?" James felt hands push weakly against his chest but he only continued pressing kisses against pale, exposed skin. A smile played at the tall boy's lips.

"It'll be all the more exciting, won't it?"

"James, we're at school, we really shouldn't be doing this."

James raised his head to stare into a pair of emerald eyes.

"Aw, don't be like that, I thought you said you didn't care anymore, as long as we're together…"

"And I don't care what other people think, but I don't think I'm ready for people to find out; not yet."

"Well I'm ready when you're ready, but don't rush anything Kendall, I want you to be comfortable."

Kendall nodded and lay his head down on James' shoulder, "it's just ever since Jo…"

James silenced the blonde with a peck on the lips.

"Kendall, I thought we promised we wouldn't talk about that, it's all behind us now, none of it matters anymore."

"I know, I know, you're right, I just can't help but worry, you know?"

James nodded his head, "I know."

The two sat huddled together in one of the many empty rows of seats in the school's auditorium, speaking in hushed voices. The two had met there every morning ever since they'd secretly gotten together to get some time to themselves, away from the prying eyes of curious teens.

"Kendall, you know that whatever happens I'll always be here for you, you don't need to worry."

Kendall smiled, "James you're too sweet, but I know that, you've proven it time and time again."

The taller boy shrugged.

"I'll never stop saying it, because I'll never stop loving you."

Kendall's smile turned into a grin.

"I couldn't ever stop loving-"

The two fell silent as somebody entered the auditorium, the bang as the doors flew open echoing throughout the hush.

* * *

"Seriously Camille, you left your bag in the auditorium again? You might as well move in there at the rate you're going."

Camille shoved her friend as the two headed towards the building, Logan having to jog every so often in order to keep up with her ever-quickening pace.

"It better still be there," she growled as the auditorium doors came into view. With a bang Camille threw the doors open, dragging Logan onto the illuminated stage area.

"Wait here," she commanded, "I'm going to check backstage."

Logan watched his best friend disappear behind the heavy red curtains, grumbling as she went. Rocking on his heels, the brunette stared up into the auditorium audience, cloaked in heavy shadows. All the seats stood empty, looking almost lonely in their desolation. Despite Camille's request Logan turned to follow her backstage, pausing when he heard one of the chairs from the audience squeak, the sound echoing out into the silence. Logan spun around, catching sight of two figures fleeing from their seats and out the door. One was tall and broad shouldered, the other, who followed behind paused and turned to look back before ducking out the door. It had only been for a moment but it had been for long enough. A pair of sparkling green eyes had met Logan's brown ones and in that instant he knew who'd he'd been looking at.

He'd been looking at Kendall Knight.

Logan went to follow but before he could take two steps Camille appeared from backstage, carrying with her a worn leather satchel. She threw it over her shoulder with a smile.

"Found it, lets go."

"But, but…"

The brunette trailed off, shocked and surprised all at once by what he'd seen.

Camille's smile turned into a frown as she furrowed her eyebrows,

"Logan, what's wrong?"

Logan stared at his friend for a moment, only shaking his head in mute reply.

"Don't worry about it, lets just go."

Camille shrugged and walked off, Logan following at a slow pace. His mind was whirling with unanswered questions. Who had Kendall been with? They had looked like a boy but Logan knew that could mean anything, the thing that had him wondering was why they'd rushed off so secretively, why had they been so eager to leave unnoticed? The brunette wished he had the answer.

* * *

The cafeteria was crowded, the voices of hundreds of teens buzzing throughout the building. Camille and Logan sat at their usual lunch table by one of the cafeteria's windows, which overlooked the football field and gymnasium. It only took Logan a few minutes to locate Kendall. He was sitting with his friends, deep in an animated conversation with Stephanie. Carlos was sitting opposite them, inhaling the corn-dogs he had set before him, James and Lucy watching the Latino in mute horror. Logan couldn't help but stifle a laugh at the Latino's antics, he looked so happy, so free of worry.

"Hey, Logan, are you even listening?"

Logan turned to look at Camille, who was glaring at him.

"Sorry, I was a little distracted."

"With what?" Camille raised an eyebrow.

Logan shook his head. He'd already considered telling Camille about the diary pages that morning, but something had stopped him. It wasn't that he didn't trust her, she was his best friend; and now after catching Kendall fleeing from the auditorium with someone the urge to share this newfound information was even greater. But he still refrained himself, he wouldn't tell Camille until he needed to, he didn't know enough yet. So instead he answered with the first thing that came to mind.

"Carlos."

Camille's grin looked slightly demonic.

"Carlos huh?"

Logan didn't know what to say. He somehow thought that if Camille thought he was infatuated with the Latino, she wouldn't bother asking after anything else.

"Yeah…"

"So what, after yesterday you've suddenly had some kind of epiphany, and realised that you are in fact, and always have been in love with Carlos?"

"Something like that..." Logan chuckled weakly; he hated lying to his friend, but he knew she wouldn't have stopped asking if he hadn't immediately given her an answer to her question.

"Logan, that's so cute; why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I don't know," Logan shrugged, "a slow realisation I guess…"

"Aren't you meeting him after school today?"

The brunette's eyes bulged. He'd totally forgotten about it, being so distracted by what he'd seen in the auditorium. He doubted he'd be able to look the Latino in the eye after what he'd told Camille.

"Yeah, I guess I do…"

* * *

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!"

Carlos, weathered skateboard tucked beneath his arm sprinted over to where Logan waited by the school's gates. He stopped short, gasping and out of breath.

"Sorry, I'm late!"

The brunette quirked an eyebrow, glancing down at his watch,

"only by eight minutes."

The Latino sucked in a huge gulp of air before replying.

"I know, but I'm still late, so I'm sorry."

"Well if that's the case I'll guess you'll need to start showing me some more tricks on that board of yours if you ever want to make it up to me."

Logan, in all honesty, had no idea what'd possessed him to ask Carlos to teach him how to use a skateboard. The nerd had never held even the slightest interest in sports, especially ones where you could be hospitalised just by falling off. Although he never admitted it, Logan had really enjoyed their last session. Carlos was friendly and understanding, yet easily carrying the mental capacity of a toddler. Logan had never met anybody quite like him before.

Carlos cracked a smile and placed the board by his feet.

"Okay, so like I showed you yesterday, just put both you're feet on the board, left one forward, and then put your right foot on the ground."

The Latino watched the slim boy do as instructed. This was killing him.

_Why did I agree to this? _He thought to himself, _this is torture!_

Carlos knew why he'd agreed to it; it was an excuse to spend time with the person he quite possibly thought he was in love with, and until yesterday, had never exchanged words with.

"And now," he continued. "push off with your right foot and keep your balance the best you can, and don't worry Logan, I'll be right beside you the whole time, so if you fall off you probably won't die."

The aforementioned shot a glare at the Latino.

"Thanks for the comforting words."

"Anytime."

Logan pushed off tentatively; his heart fluttering wildly like a caged bird.

_Why am I doing this to myself? I'm going to die, this is it, I'm done._

The board rolled lazily beneath the brunette's feet, Carlos keeping up with him at a fast walk.

"See," he said with a beaming smile, "it's easy!"

Logan turned to look at his instructor, who was still grinning wildly as the board built up speed and he had to begin to jog to keep pace.

_He has really nice teeth._

The nerd's eyes widened at his own thought. Did he just think that? Teeth? Really? The brunette shook his head.

_Logan, you're such a creep sometimes._

The boy on the skateboard was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even register Carlos' warning calls, much less the streetlight that was rushing up to meet him.

_Crack._

Logan's head met the cold metal with a sickening sound, the skateboard slipping out from beneath him as the brunette crumpled to the asphalt.

"Oh god, Logan, are you okay!"

The Latino rushed over to where the small boy was moaning in pain. His eyes fluttered open as he mumbled an answer to Carlos' question.

"I've felt better."

Carlos helped Logan to his feet, "are you sure you're okay?"

The brunette nodded slowly, "just a nasty bump is all."

The Latino could feel guilt surging through him; this was his entire fault.

"Logan, I'm so sorry," he blurted out, "I was just distracted by how nice you looked... and didn't notice the pole was there... and you were going so fast and…"

As Logan's eyes widened, Carlos realised what he'd just said.

_Fuck._

The Latino sighed. S_crew it, _he thought, _I promised myself I'd tell him, so I might as well do it now._

"Logan, I think I love you."

Logan almost collapsed again. Where was this all coming from? They'd only really just met yesterday.

"W-w-what?"

The Latino nodded furiously, not daring to met the other's confused eyes.

"Ever since I first saw you. I not it sounds pathetic but I think you're amazing in every way and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Logan took a step back; this was all too much.

Carlos could feel tears scratching at his eyes.

"Logan, please say something."

The brunette only shook his head. Carlos Garcia was in love with him? Logan felt like he was in some kind of dream; or maybe a nightmare, he couldn't really be sure.

"Please Logan…"

"I-I need to go."

Logan grabbed his bag and rushed off, wanting nothing more than to simply go to sleep and never wake up.

* * *

**I know, cliche ending right? But never fear, I had Carlos spontaneously reveal his feelings for a good reason, I think this whole story would have died in my hands if I'd let them fall slowly in love with one another.  
I should hopefully be updating in four or five days, maybe, see how I go. **


End file.
